My Alternate Ending
by MaeLovejoy
Summary: Elliot came running up to J.D. with tears in her eyes. “J.D. I heard about what happened"
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever, (but that doesn't mean I'm not an experienced writer, I just haven't wrote a fanfic yet) I don't know how it'll turn out, please RR. Italics mean thoughts.

This is also how I imagined the season finale to be, although I know it won't happen, but my imagination went a little wild here.

J.D.'s p.o.v.

_Life has been great recently, Elliot's here to take care of Sam while I work redicilous shifts given to me by Doctor Cox, the new chief of medicine. (Although I know they're simply out of love.) Elliot's the girl I've been searching for my whole life, sure, we've had our up's and down's, but that's how it goes in a relationship. I can't believe for all this time she's been right in front of me. Sometimes I regret not being with her sooner, but if we would have been together I wouldn't have Sam. I loved that little guy, I tried to spend as much time as possible with him. Even if it meant sleeping 3 hours trying to get him to sleep. As long as I got to see my son I was happy. _

_But anyway, now it's time to pick up Sam and take him to day care. I always feel bad about leaving him there alone, but no one else is here to watch him. I don't trust babysitters anyway, not after that babysitter who stole Turk and Carla's stuff. Besides, there he had a whole bunch of kids his age to play with._

J.D. pulls his S.U.V. into the driveway of his house and gets out of the car. He stands in the driveway for awhile admiring his beautiful girlfriend and his son with a loving smile plastered on his face. _Ah, Elliot's such a great mommy. She seems so perfect for this. _ He could have stood there all day but he knew Elliot needed him to take Sam so she could go to the hospital. J.D. opened the door and was greeted by Elliot. "I'll see you in a while" she said as she handed him Sam and gave J.D. a slight kiss on the lips. "Bye bye Sam" she smiled and patted his little round head. Once Elliot was gone, J.D. went into Sam's room and collected all his favorite toys. He rushed out to his car knowing he was going to be late and would be infuriated, he couldn't afford to be late another day, J.D. was afraid his job was on the line. "You're slowin' me down buddy" J.D. said to Sam half laughing at his son's goofy smile. Sam always seemed to enjoy it when J.D. walked fast. _I guess he doesn't get to go fast very often._ J.D. buckeled his son into his car seat. "There you go, Sammy, now you'll get all the ladies with that pimpin' seat, trust me…Izzy wants you, stud." J.D. chuckled, Sam also let out a little giggle. _I know Sam doesn't know what he's lauging about, but it's cute when he does that. _J.D. began to drive down the street. _He's gonna be a cool kid when he grows up. Just like me… _ J.D. grinned as he tilted his head sideways and drifted off into a day dream. _It's 16 years later. Sam, Izzy, and Jack are all standing around after graduation, Sam surrounded by attractive girls."Yo Sam, how you get all the ladiez like that? It's just not fair bro" said Jack, insanely jealous of Sam's lady catching ability. "He gets it from his father of course" Says an aging Doctor Cox. "See Perry? I told you I coul--_*BEEP BEEP BEEP* blasting car horns awoke J.D. from his day dream and he realized that he was drifting to the other side of the road. He was heading straight for a car so he attempted to turn the car the other direction and sent the tires squealing to a stop on the side of the road. "Oh my God, oh my God, Sam! Sam! Buddy you alright?!" J.D. was too scared to look behind him, he wanted to belive Sam was okay, he knew he had to look back sooner or later, J.D. knew that this was all his fault. _No no keep it together Dorian, you don't even know what happened, besides it wasn't that bad right? I mean it's not like I hit anything…no I didn't.. did I? Why am I thinking like this? I don't even think 5 seconds have passed, it seems like time is going so slow._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

J.D. heard a small giggle from behind him. He turned around quickly to see everything perfectly in it's place. "Sam you scared me, don't do that" J.D. jokingly. He countiuned to drive off hoping that no one saw what just happened. _Oh man now I'm really going to be late, Doctor Cox is going to be so mad, maybe I should get him cake. Everybody loves cake. _

"Alright Sam we're here!" J.D. exclaimed unbuckleing Sam and lifting him out of his car seat. J.D. glances down at his watch. _Oh man I'm late, I've gotta get there fast, I hope Elliot's not worried. _J.D. ran to the day care door and dropped Sam off next to the giant foam blocks. "Bye Sam, see you later". Sam started crying for his dad to hug him like he usually did, but J.D. was too rushed to really care. _As I walked away from the day care center I thought about how horrible that just was, I felt so bad, I didn't get to hug my son good-bye and I won't get to see him for another 10 hours. I'll be sure to spend extra time with him when I get home later tonight. _When J.D. got back to his car he realized he forgot to give Sam his favorite toys, he felt bad but he shook it off, because Sam would see them when he got home anyway.

_Finally I was at the hospital, I didn't know weather to run in or to walk. If I ran then I'd have to see Doctor Cox sooner, and he would call me a girl's name and yell at me. If I walked slow he might catch me being even more late and be more mad, and what if I got a pay deduction? Oh no, I've been too busy thinking and now I'm at the hospital doors. Okay I'm going in. _

_J.D. walks in through the hospital doors proudly with a cape flowing behind him. Everyone in the hospital, nurses, doctors, patients,even the janitor all stand up in awe and the cheer."You're late" Janitor said. "I'm aware of that." Said J.D. in return. "Your head will become my mop…Vanilla bear" _

"NOOO!"

"Vanilla Bear?" Turk asked, looking at J.D. in an odd way. "Turk! Hey Playa!" J.D. said, happily realizing that it wasn't Janitor trying to get his head oh a mop stick. "Oh no, Doctor Cox, he's gonna be so mad Turk, I'm late again" "Hey hey calm down, VB I got it covered. Doctor Cox thinks you're here, now go change and get to work" "Aww thanks CB I know I can always count on you." _I don't know what I'd do, or where I'd be without Turk, he's been there for me since college. I can trust him with everything. If I was ever going to die I would let him operate on me, even if I did die in the end, I'd know that he tried his best. I love my best friend._

As J.D. was walking down to the locker room he saw Perry Cox. "Good morning Doctor Cox" J.D. said smugly. "Morning Sheila" Doctor Cox passed by. _Yes! He didn't even notice._ J.D. smiled nodding his head slightly. "Hey Nancy, where are your scrubs? Why the hell are you wearing your regular clothes?" Doctor Cox questioned crossing his arms across his chest. J.D. paniked. "Um…Um, I love to…uh…COMING CARLA!" With that J.D. ran towards where Carla was. _Carla didn't really call me over but it was the only way I could escape Doctor Cox and not have to give a good explaination about why I didn't have my scrubs on. Oh well, today was a good day anyway. _

J.D. changed into his scrubs and walked to the nurses station and met Elliot. "Hey, I was a little late today, you know traffic stuff, crazy drivers out there hah" J.D. told Elliot, mocking a driver frantically beeping their horn. "Oh, well I'm glad you're okay" Elliot grinned and kissed his forehead. *Beepbeepbeepbeepbeeeeeeeeeeeep* "Oh no, pacient 5 is flat lining!" J.D. rushed to the patient and yelled for a crash cart. Nurses crowded around and J.D., and he screamed some medical jargon and ordered the nurses on what to do, he was determined to save this child's life. He couldn't believe it, a child's life lay in his hands. J.D. suddenly became scared, this child barely had time to live, and it was up to him to save it. He thought about the parents, and how scared for their child they must be. J.D. felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, but he had to ignore it, he couldn't let this child slip away. Steady beeps came across the screen. A feeling of relief swept across the group. J.D. wiped the sweat off of his forehead, feeling glad he saved the child, and also hoping the child would be okay from now on. J.D. was just a few seconds away from being able to answer his phone, but if he had answered it, he wouldn't be able to save the dieing child. J.D. removed the phone from his pocket and looked at the number on the screen. _Hm…it looks familiar, but I'm not sure who it was, oh well time to get back to work._


End file.
